undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensional Box
A box can be used to store items, as there is a limit to how many items the protagonist can carry at a time. There are a few physical boxes before Alphys upgrades the protagonist's phone in the Neutral and True Pacifist Routes. After the protagonist's phone is upgraded, two dimensional boxes (one of which is the normal box) appears in the phone list and can be used to move items around. The dimensional boxes can be accessed at any point in the game. If the protagonist is on a Genocide Route, Alphys does not show up to upgrade the protagonist's phone; however, three additional boxes are placed to compensate for this. Each box can store up to 10 items, so in the Pacifist and Neutral Routes, the protagonist can be in possession of a total of 28 items. While in the Genocide Route, the protagonist can have a total of 18 items. The first time the protagonist opens a box (the first of which is located in Snowdin), it contains a Tough Glove, which can be taken free of charge. Box Locations Snowdin Forest * On the road just after Sans and Papyrus are met for the first time, with a box lover's sign next to it. Snowdin * In front of the Snowed Inn and Shop. Waterfall * On the left side of the falling rocks room, with a box hater's sign next to it. * Next to the telescope prank Sans puts up. * Outside of Gerson's shop. * In Temmie Village outside of Tem Shop. MTT Resort (Genocide Route) * At the bottom right corner of the lobby. New Home (Genocide Route) * Right outside the house, in front of the right window. * In Last Corridor beside the save point. Gallery Snowdinforest.png | In Snowdin Forest Snowdinbox.png | In Snowdin Town Waterfallbox1.png | In the Waterfall Rock room Waterfallbox2.png | Near the Telescope Temvillge.png | In Temmie Village Gersonshopbox.png | Near Gerson's shop Mttresortbox.png | In MTT Resort, only found on the Genocide Route Newhomebox.png | In New Home, only found on the Genocide Route Finalcorridorbox.png | In Last Corridor, only found on the Genocide Route Trivia * If the protagonist tries to use the dimensional boxes in the Artifact Room the message "The box is aclog with the hair of a dog." is displayed, implying that the Annoying Dog is to blame. The protagonist is not able to use the boxes until they leave the room. * Items cannot be directly swapped between a box and the protagonist's inventory, only deposited and withdrawn. If all boxes and the player's inventory are full, and the player wants to exchange an inventory item for a box item, they must consume or drop an item first to make the switch possible. * The protagonist cannot use the dimensional boxes if they do not have any items in the inventory nor in the box. * A quote from the box lover is included in the trailer for the collector's edition release of Undertale for PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. de:Dimensionale Box es:Dimensional Box fr:Boîte dimensionnel pl:Box ru:Пространственный сундук zh:次元箱